Breakthrough
by NIALLERSUPREME
Summary: Lucy was tired of her guild mates feeding her lies, tired of being pathetic, and tired of being weak. She was humiliated in front of the people she wanted to prove wrong. Some people need that push, and this was it. She made a promise to Makarov that she'll return in 4 years, right before the GMG of that year. And this time, she'll win each and every fight, with a bang. [NaLu?]
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail, this is fan fiction. I'm a _fan_ who _makes a story out of the actual story. _

* * *

[takes place after the GMG] Lucy was tired. Tired of her guild mates feeding her lies, tired of being pathetic, and tired of being weak. She was humiliated in front of every important person and every significant guild there was. Some people need that push, and this was it for Lucy Heartfilia. She made a promise to her guild master, a promise to come back in a four years. To yet again participate in the Grand Magic Games of that year. But this time, she'll be one of the strongest mages there was to date. She'll prove them wrong. She'll prove them all wrong. And she will win. With a bang.

* * *

WARNING: The japanese words may not be the correct spelling but it's what I hear. If it's wrong spelling, please don't mind it, thank you!

* * *

**Lucy **

As everyone celebrated their victory, I was looking down at my milkshake, my bangs covering my eyes filled with guilt and self hatred. _Each and every one of them gave their all, I did too, but my injuries aren't as painful as theirs, _I thought, _I should've done better. I should've **been**__ better._

I clenched my fists at my conclusion.

It had to be done.

With that thought, I stood up abruptly. I made my way past the quarrels and gleeful chattering and reached the guild masters' office. I knocked.

"Come in!"

I walked in and closed the door behind me.

"Master I - I... Well, I want to become stronger." I told Makarov. "And to accomplish that... I - I'm going to leave the guild and go solo - "

"What!?" His face plastered a shocked and sorrowful expression.

" - for awhile." I continued.

A small amount of tension visibly left his shoulders but his face was now serious. "Why my child?" He asked me. "Why? You're strong enough - "

"Master, don't." I interjected him, my face _now_ hard and cold. He was surprised, and I am too. But he - _they _need to stop lying. "Master, please. Stop with the lies. You can call me strong. But I'm strong in a different level. I am no where near close to Natsu's level. Heck, even Wendy's stronger than me! I could be _better_ Master, I could... I can be as strong as Erza. I believe I can. Just - Just give me the opportunity. Give me the opportunity to achieve greatness, power, bravery, and strength. I'll be back. I promise, I'll be back. I just need time away from any distractions and to figure out what I can do. What I can _really_ do."

My eyes had tears streaming down from it. Tears of desperation and longing for a chance to redeem myself. To renew myself into someone I won't be ashamed of, someone I can truly be proud of.

"When will you be back?" He asked, his back faced towards me and his hands behind him, thinking of this seriously.

"R - Right before the Grand Magic Games." I thought hard, "I'll be back in four years, right before the Grand Magic Games of that year."

"That's a long time," he pointed out, "are you sure? Four years?"

"Ye - " My voice cracked, but I swallowed the lump in my throat and declared, "Yes, four years is enough."

He nodded, turning to me with a serious, yet teary eyed expression. "Do as you wish, Lucy. I will not stop you from following your dreams. Fairy Tail will always welcome you with open arms. We'll always be your home. I hope this will bring you joy and happiness. I wish you luck on your journey."

I nodded, a small smile appearing in my tear stained face.

"Master," I held my right hand in front of him, "remove my guild mark. I just want to be completely alone. Removing all reminders and evidence of Fairy Tail. Because I know when I see it," I stared sadly at my insignia, "I'll run straight back to the guild."

"As you wish." He nodded slowly.

With a wave of his hand, my insignia disappeared.

I rubbed the back of my right hand, "Well Maste - Makarov, this is goodbye," I smiled cheerfully, my head tilting slightly and a few tears dropping as I closed my eyes. "For now."

I opened my eyes and hugged him as he stood on his table, "I won't let you down again Ma- Makarov."

Pulling away he shook his head and smiled, "You never did, my child."

"Makarov, I'm not part of the guild anymo - "

"You will always be my child, Lucy." He cut me off, "As I said, Fairy Tail will always be your home."

A sob racked my body after that, "A-Arigatou (Thank you), Arigatou Master."

He petted my head, "Gambatte (Good luck) Lucy. Gambatte."

I stood up straight, smoothing out my clothes, "I shall take my leave then," I chuckled lowly, "I'd appreciate it if you don't tell the others yet. They might stop me, and I might just give in."

He nodded, "I'll just explain it to them in an hour. So you better be on the train by then or I'm going to make sure you don't leave!"

I laughed, "Yep! I'll be long gone by then. I've prepared for this a long time ago, Master. I - I just never thought I'd actually do it."

With one last hug, he wished me farewell, "I wish you all the luck in the world, Lucy Hearfilia. Come back in one piece, ne? (okay?)"

I nodded, "Alright Master. Goodbye. I'll be back. I promise."

With that I left the guild, no one noticing my departure. Too engrossed into their victory.

I smiled, they deserve it. And me? Well, I need to earn it. To celebrate, I need to be proud of myself, and I sure as hell am not.

Someday, that'll happen.

In four years, I'll be stronger, braver, smarter, and much more powerful.

I won't be the protected one anymore, I'll be the one who protects.

And don't get me started on those - those Sabers. Those of Sabertooth. No, not only them. Everybody.

I'll prove them wrong.

I'll prove them all wrong.

* * *

**Lucy**

Sitting on the floor in the woods, I shivered, it was late at night and the only objects I saw that was seen by the fire I made by matches -I know I'm supposed to start making fire with sticks and rocks but hey, It's just this once anyways - was my tent - okay, maybe the tent is a little too much because it's the one with cup holders and a soft built-in mattress but I swear, this is the first and last time.

Roasting my marshmallows, I looked into the fire. It reminded me of someone. It reminded me of the crazy fire breathing dragon slayer with salmon colored hair. I wonder what he's thinking right now. Is he proud? Is he sad? Is he shocked? Did he feel betrayed that I left without a word? Is he looking for me right now? What did he feel when he found out that I'll be gone for _four_ years?

I wondered what they were _all_ thinking.

_I'm doing this for me_, I thought, _They got to train when they were younger, it wasn't fair. Some got trained by dragons, some were just plain talented, and the others had the time to actually develop their powers,_ I smiled slightly at the positive side of things (or rather the thoughts I'd come up with to make me feel less guilty for leaving them without and letter or warning, but I'd rather not mention that.), _They'd surely understand, she was their nakama. They would probably be pissed but they'd get over it, and besides, they had their fair share of training, it's her turn._

A lonely and empty feeling washed upon me and I sighed. I guess I have to get used to this, huh.

I heard a twig snap and my face snapped in it's direction. My hand immediately positioned itself over my keys as I stood up, my marshmallows falling and the white, sticky substance sticking to the floor.

_"Stop hiding behind your spirits and fight me!"_

_"Without your keys, you're nothing."_

The words of the opponents and bandits I barely remember stung as I bit my lip and moved my hand hesitantly over Fleuve d'étoiles and grabbed the end of it instead, preparing for battle.

I surveyed the scene before me, I see darkness, my fire only lighting the trees closest to it. I heard nothing, I don't feel any presence, and after a few seconds, I exhaled a sigh of relief, my hand falling back to my side.

Must've been a rabbi -

I gasped and I froze as a dagger was pressing slightly against my neck suddenly.

"What is your business here," a woman's cold and hard voice spoke behind me, "_tourist._"

Anger started to rise in inside of myself.

"I'm not a tourist." I said through gritted teeth.

The mystery girl's grip on the dagger tightened, "Why are you here then, princess."

Who does this girl think she is!? If there was a word I hated the most, it was princess. It reminded me of my father and my wealth and my enemies who mocked me because of my luxurious upbringing.

I wanted to attack.

I wanted to punch the girl unconscious and make her bleed.

Those thoughts were harsh, but I've reached my limit.

I'm tired of all the taunts and mockery and insults.

Although, I knew I would never be able to beat this girl.

Her aura was definitely strong. It was powerful, intimidating, and had a superior vibe to it.

And I wasn't even able to hear her! All I heard was the cackling of the fire and that's it. There were grass, dry leaves, and twigs everywhere. I could've heard her, even the lightest step was bound to be heard.

So I then decided to tell the girl the truth.

"Look," I sighed, "I'm not looking for battle. I'm here for training."

"Training?" The girl questioned, "Really now?"

I rolled my eyes, "Yes, now can you _please _remove the freaking dagger from my neck."

The girl hesitantly removed the dagger, and I whipped my head around to get a good look on her.

She had fiery red orange eyes and I think she had gold specks on it if you looked closely. After a moment, I dropped that subject, coming to the conclusion of it being my imagination or it being the reflection of the fire.

She also had dirty blonde hair. It wasn't like mine, which was pure yellow. But hers has a paler yellow mixed with light brown. It was styled like Lisanna's, but longer, ending at the tip of her shoulders, the ends curled slightly upward.

I sighed, sitting back down on the floor, "Go ahead, laugh," I stared at the fire as I hugged my knees, "a pathetic, weak blondie out in the woods in hopes of training but in the end won't be able to even become as strong as her former teammates thus bringing shame to her guild once more as everyone watches her get beaten to death again without doing a single thing. A petty little girl on the mud and dirt chasing dreams as if it were a cloud, that is to one day be the one who protects and for once not be the one who's protected." I chuckled at myself, "A loser who doesn't have the slightest idea what physical combat is and relies on long range, because she is scared of getting hurt while her teammates fight head on, determined and radiating power, no matter what injury the opponent inflicts upon them. A deluded girl who apparently hides behind her spirits, and is nothing when they're taken away from her."

My voice started to crack in the end as I let a few tears trail down my cheeks.

It was silent before she spoke once more.

"Do you?"

I turned to her, my face still dripping with the salty liquid.

"Do you hide behind your spirits?"

I quickly shook my head and smiled sadly. "I treat them as if they're my friends. Others treat them as slaves but I - I love them. They're like my second family, they'll always be there. But what am I supposed to do when to be a celestial spirit mage is just to summon spirits!? I'm not made for physical combat. It actually takes so much energy to bring a spirit from their world to Earth!" I yelled, anger rising as I stood up, looking at the sky, "There are a few spells for celestial spirit magic but they just _had _to require a heap load of energy, huh?"

The girl let out a sigh.

I turned to her, eyes sharp.

"So you _do_ think I'm pathetic." I narrowed my eyes.

The girl shrugged, "Well to put it simply - yes."

I raised my hand to slap her but she caught it swiftly and effortlessly with a strong grip.

She smirked, her red orange eyes flashing, "That's why I'm going to train you."

I was shocked that a stranger would come up with that decision so quickly. But when I thought about it, it wasn't a bad idea at all. I can learn a lot from this girl.

"But why?" I had to ask.

"I can see a potential fire in you. I see compassion and strong will. I see strength and bravery. I see intelligence and honesty. I see a balance of good and bad in you," she started, "but your fear and low self esteem is like a barrier between you and success. I'm going to simply help you break down that barrier. I could see that you can be very powerful. But I need full compliance and you have to do as you're told. I will push you past your limitations and I will show you what you can truly do."

After her speech, a conversation she had with Makarov popped into her head.

_"I just need time away from any distractions and to figure out what I can do. What I can really do."_

I agreed and she nodded, "Good. And besides, I've been living around here for years, It's time for my life to get interesting. I'm Luna. Yours?"

"Lucy." I smiled.

She nodded, "Well Lucy," she sheathed her dagger but pulled out a katana, "you won't be needing this anymore." She slashed my tent, making it fall in two separate directions. Now looking like a pile of cloth.

"That was 30,000 jewels!" I screeched.

She glared and I shut up. I guess it's for the best.

Eventually, I smiled again, "Than - "

She interjected, "Don't thank me yet. You'll probably want to give up in a week. I'm going to make your life a living hell."

Releasing a cold chuckle, her twisted and cynical looking eyes darted to me and I felt myself shiver.

"Your training starts now. _Princess._"

* * *

I wanna' know if I should continue this so please comment or like it or something! :) The new "training" chapter's gonna' be up soon! :)

Just a simple comment saying you like it will mean a lot!

CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM ALLOWED. No bashing, flames, or hate please! Thank youuu! Arigatou Minna! (Everyone!) :-)


	2. Chapter 2

**Third Person**

"Children, settle down. I have an important announcement today."

Everyone turned to Makarov, anxious of what he has to say.

"Lucy..." He trailed off, looking troubled.

"What about Lucy!?" Natsu exclaimed, suddenly feeling protective.

"Natsu, let Master finish." Said Erza, giving him a glare.

"Yeah, flame brain," Gray smirked, "shut up."

"Why you - "

"As I was saying," Makarov sighed, "Lu - Lucy, she..."

"What happened to her!?" Natsu yelled, exasperated.

No one told him to keep quiet since they were all getting impatient too.

"She left the guild."

It was silent.

"W - What?" Levy choked out. "I - I don't b - believe you. L - Lucy - chan wouldn't do t - that!"

"Is this some kind of sick joke!?" Gray exclaimed.

"Master, you cannot be serious?" Erza asked, fists shaking at her sides as her eyes looked at the floor, downcast.

The guild erupted in whispers, yells, and shouts.

But the one person who wasn't emitting a sound of any kind, was Natsu.

He was flabbergasted. Lucy - his partner and best friend - left? No letter? No warning? She wouldn't do that. That just wasn't her.

"I know you all are shocked," Makarov smiled sadly, "but she'll be back."

Everyone, yet again, turned to him.

"W - When is that, Master?" Wendy sheepishly asked, tears brimming at the corner of her eyes.

"In four years."

That was it for Natsu.

He abruptly stood up from the table as all eyes looked to him and left the guild without a word, slamming the doors as he departed.

Not a single person saw the tears of loneliness, hurt, and emptiness in his eyes.

After all, who would notice the spark of feelings this oblivious dragon slayer had for the celestial spirit mage?

No one.

Not even him.


End file.
